Wave (A Different Path)
Wave 'is a former member of the Imperial Navy, the Jaegers, current ambassador to the Empire, and wielder of the Teigu 'Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot 'as well as the Teigu 'Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema. Due to him being constantly out at sea he was almost completely oblivious to the crime and corruption that runs rampant within the Empire earlier on. He becomes close friends with Tatsumi and often spars with him out on the training field set behind the mansion the Jaegers use for their base of operations. When Seryu accuses him of still being a member of Night Raid he at first doubts her claim and became baffled when Esdeath saved Tatsumi and fought their own teammate until the latter was forced to kill her before she detonated the bomb implanted in her head. When she and Chelsea, whom they discovered was in fact a Night Raid member, carried the comatose Tatsumi inside, Esdeath tells them all the truth about Tatsumi with how he was indeed a former member of their enemy and that she and Wave were the only people who knew. When they get on to the situation with Tatsumi and why he was experiencing such pain from using Incursio, Wave deduces that it must be due to Tyrant, the Danger Beast that still lives on within the Teigu, is rejecting Tatsumi and is trying to take over his body. Afterwards he joins the rest of the Jaegers in defending their base when the rest of Night Raid arrives to see what has happened to Chelsea and Tatsumi, fighting Lubbock alongside Kurome for the entire time until he is crippled by Gazia's attack that rendered them paralyzed. He is kept in the dark about the plan to kill the Prime Minister Esdeath and Tatsumi came up with until the fourth day of the week-long time window Esdeath had been given to prepare before she had to leave to meet her army. On that day, he and the rest of the Jaegers are told of their plot and he is among the last to join them in their cause. Wave becomes conflicted with his ideals as a soldier in service to the Empire and as a loyal friend, but he sees reason when Tyrant speaks directly to him through contact with Tatsumi. He then helps to convince Kurome to join in on the plan and he later joins them in the attack on the Imperial Palace, helping Tatsumi eliminate the Imperial Guards patrolling the top of the wall surrounding the palace estate. Later Wave retreats with the Jaegers when Tatsumi gets captured by Budo, and he is seen alongside his friends in the coliseum on the day of Tatsumi's public execution. Fed up with the situation he leads everyone back to their headquarters, which was close by, to retrieve their Teigu and return to the arena just in time to provide back up to Esdeath and Tatsumi. When the others are separated from them he helps the two fight the enraged Great General, his Grand Chariot enabling him to fight with Budo for a time until he has his back broken during the fight and rendered unable to move. He watches from the sidelines for the rest of the fight, witnessing Incursio transforming into a new, more powerful state, until he is retrieved by Solomon when they flee towards the capital defensive wall. After they survive Budo's Trump Card thanks to Tatsumi and Bols steps forward to buy them enough time to escape, he is carried out of the capital by Solomon once again. Appearance Wave is a young man above average height with short dark blue hair and eyes, also possessing a cowlick just like Tatsumi. His normal outfit consists of a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it. Underneath he wears a white shirt with a single blue line down the center. He also wears grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots, and when out on missions he carries his Teigu on his back. Personality Wave keeps his beliefs close to heart, such as his duty to his country and cheering up a girl when she's sad. It's evident that he is a true navy man at heart since he loves everything and anything to do with the ocean. He's also shown to be level-headed and relaxed in his free time. He gets along well with most of his comrades, the only exception being Seryu due to her unstable nature and twisted ideals. He sympathized with Tatsumi's desire to run away and defect from the Jaegers, but was duty bound to prevent it. He's on very good terms with Bols even though he constantly finds himself wondering why he chose the attire he wore and how he was the only married member of the Jaegers. Tatsumi and him also get along greatly and Wave considered him a valued team member, even going so far as to let bygones be bygones when Esdeath tells him that he was a member of Night Raid and the wielder of Incursio, which revealed to him that he was the very same person he had fought prior. He even tells him that he'll keep his past with their enemy a secret, further signifying their bond. He truthfully believes Night Raid to be evil due to the fact they are assassins that work under the cover of night, however after spending more time within the capital his views begin to shift and he becomes more cautious of it. Tatsumi himself has admitted that Wave, despite his own willingness to kill him if it comes to it, isn't evil, in fact he seems almost moral, a thing sorely lacking in those usually affiliated to the Empire. After he becomes aware of the corruption with the Empire and he is told by Esdeath and Tatsumi of their plan to kill the Prime Minister, he becomes conflicted with himself due to his ideals telling him not to go against the Empire, while his heart tells him that he needs to remain by his friends' side. Eventually in the end he overcomes these conflicting feelings and joins them, turning his back on the Empire and even being the mastermind by the interrupting of Tatsumi's public execution in order to save him and save Esdeath from being forced to kill him. His views on Night Raid also change when he and the other Jaegers join up with the organization, seeing for himself that they are in fact highly similar to them, and as a result he quickly becomes friends with their former enemies and gets along well mainly with Akame due to her relationship with Kurome as her sister. Equipment / Skills Wave wields the armor-type Teigu Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot, which is a more attack orientated version of Incursio. It's unknown which is stronger, but Grand Chariot is considered to be the more advanced version of Incursio due to the fact it's always in a state of equilibrium. The Teigu increases his strength and speed, however it is unable to turn invisible as opposed to Incursio. He normally fights using hand-to-hand combat maneuvers and does possess a technique named "Grand Fall", which is a powerful kick that, as stated by Tatsumi, if he hadn't blocked the kick it would've killed him. Wave is also a formidable swordsmen and uses Grand Chariot's Key, which takes the form of a blue cutlass, more so then the activated Teigu itself. After Grand Chariot was fused to his body by the portion of Tyrant's being that lived on inside the Teigu, and after subjugating it so that he could regain control of his body, he became a full-blooded Danger Beast and transformed into the dragon itself, with the only difference being the color scheme. When Kaminari showed him the technique that would allow him to change into human form, he regained his previous appearance and could change from one to the other at will. Trivia (Starred Information courtesy of Akame ga Kill Wiki) * He is the paralegal to Tatsumi in various different ways ** His name is a reference to his work and likes, similar to Tatsumi. ** They also both wield Armor-type Teigus. ** Additionally, they both came to the Capital with large dreams of becoming heroes and rising through the ranks in the military. ** By succeeding in joining the Jaegers and the Military of the Capital, Wave has more or less become everything that Tatsumi wanted to be at the start of the story, before he joined Night Raid Gallery